Listen to your heart
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Izaya's father left him with enormous debts, that he has to pay. Some says that he has talent in spading... whatever it means. Will he gain fame when working in a burlesque bar? And what about the blonde bartender? Izuo! And Shizaya later.
1. Chapter 1

Listen to your heart.

Everybody said, since his childhood that he had talent. And that he's wasting it in such a little village that was his home. But Izaya didn't care about it. As long as he was a child, he didn't care about fame.

He changed his mind, when his father died, and he turned out to leave his family with several debts that they hadn't the money to pay. Then his mother begged him to find a job.

But who would employ an 19-year-old who had just finished high school with mere grades and that had no special talents? Well, not many in his village. So he searched job in the villages nearby. And luckily got one. In a silver mine, not so far away from his home, so he mustn't waste the money for transport.

So spading became his everyday routine. Gradually with the years he was better at it. And the newcomers treated him as a professional worker with a natural talent for spading. But he didn't care about that. For him, the most important was to pay the debt of his father.

At his work, he hadn't any friends. He worked overtime, to earn as much money as possible. That let his family have a good life, and his sisters could finish their school without the need to work themselves.

When he was 21 though, the great situation ended. There were no silver left in the mine, and it bankrupted. His fathers debts weren't completely paid, so he wasted no time in searching a new job. But this time, it was harder. Nobody wanted to employ a guy who was very good at spading, as an office worker.

Coming back from one of these interviews, he noticed an announcement. It said that the talent hunter will come to his village next week. The prize was a contract with a show business company for a year. Payment was unusually high, so Izaya at first was suspicious. But when he checked them at the internet, they seemed to be flawless.

So he signed up for the rehearsal. The question was which talents would he present. He was sure that he couldn't get the contract by showing them his spading. And then he checked the other uses of the term "spading." It was nothing much, aside from the kitchen and chemical industry, which he couldn't reffer, he saw that it was also a way of expressing a very talented card player.

He had a week. And two sisters who could definitely teach him some tricks with the cards.

So he decided for that. He abused the knowledge of his sisters and their friends. And then three days before the rehearsal he remembered something. It was before he even begun school. Everybody was praising him for having such talent. And he remembered his father, teaching him poker, Mau Mau and other tricks and games with the cards. Izaya passed the knowledge to his sisters, before he completely forgot it. Three years at that silver mine didn't make anything better.

But when he woke up, he won all the games that he played with the people that he before loosed to.

Everyone was amazed that he regained his talent, and wished him good luck at the rehearsal.

Everyone, besides his mother. And he noticed that. So when he helped her prepare dinner that day, he asked what's wrong.

"Nothing. It's just... your father was good at spades too. And look how he ended up. I don't want you to be the same." she said, worry clearly heard in her voice.

"Don't worry, mother. I won't be the same as him. Unlike father, I know my limits. So that's why I didn't cross the local cassino, and I never intend to." Izaya said, setting the table for dinner.

"Oh. That's great. I though that you would like to avenge him and get the money back. But you are definitely more reasonable than him. I'm glad. But I also fear that the talent hunter won't like it. And then... you'll waste yourself." his mother said, worry still controlling her voice.

"You'll never know unless you try. But even if I fail, I'll try to find a job anyway. Dad's debts ain't completely paid, and I don't want to leave Mairu and Kuriri with that." Izaya said, placing the last knife on the table.

"Alright. Now, can you please call the girls to the dinner? I don't want them to eat it cold." his mother said, relief overtaking her.

**(A/N: Hi! This is another fill for the kink meme. Now I have the urge to make Shizuo the debt collector xD But he won'r be that and I'll follow the prompt. Umm Feedback is Loved! And more rewievs makes feeds this story → quicker update.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note; Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy!**

The night before the show, he couldn't sleep. Too much thoughts were on his mind. What if he really wasn't as good as his father in playing spades? Or if he'll fail that trick that he trained on today? Finally at four in the morning, he could sleep, repeating "It'll be okay" like a mantra.

He woke up at eleven and the contest were to start at three so he had much time to train his skills one last time.

When he was about to end, his younger sister Kuriri, entered the kitchen.

"Nii-san. Okay. Fingers." which meant "Brother, you'll surely be okay, all of us will be crossing fingers for you." Izaya appreciated it anyway, and poked her on her forehead in a comforting manner.

"Thank you. I'll surely win. Who wouldn't like to have the almighty Orihara Izaya at their company?" Izaya said, as his smirk crept on his face.

Kuriri only nodded, and she followed him to the door when he was heading out.

The rehearsal was at the local sports arena, and it was closed, only the participants allowed.

As Izaya stood in the line to the building, he overhead a conversation he was sure he shouldn't hear. Two men were standing by the back door, both smoking.

"But Shiki, why should we be here on the rehearsal when we already have all participants? Aren't you giving these villagers a hope they shouldn't have?" a red haired man asked, judging from his voice pretty upset.

"I'm not so sure about that dancing girl. The ballet isn't the thing we are searching for. To that holy mix of all original participants we need an intelligent guy. There can't be too much girls for otherwise they would consider us as feminists or anti-feminists, and I don't want that. Tell me if somebody catches your interest. And to make this all shorter, say that we're only searching for men. The majority of the people are girls anyway." the man named Shiki ended his cigarette and left it on the ground.

Izaya was sure that he hadn't any chances. He saw Hiroki, the best student in his class back in high school. He surely discovered a black hole or something. The participants were called out alphabetically and Izaya was last.

When he entered the room of rehearsal, he saw the bored looks of the jury, the red haired man from before almost sleeping. That man named Shiki wasn't there.

Really what was he doing there? Izaya felt fear, that he won't make it, but somehow when his heartbeat quickened he felt sure about what he was doing.

After he ended his all tricks and bowed he saw the confused looks on the jurys faces. The only woman with huge glasses asked after a while.

"Well, Orihara-san. I would swear that I saw all of these tricks already. Do you have any connection with Hiroki Bondless?" She asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Izaya was astonished. So that's why Hiroki didn't have any telescope or something. He steal all his tricks! Well, no wonder, since it was Izaya who taught him back in high school in exchange for his homework.

"Why, yes I have. He was one of my classmates back in high school. In fact... I taught him all that I knew in order to help him get trough this. Excuse me for causing confusion, I'm on my way out." Izaya said as he directed himself to the exit.

"Ohh? That won't be necessary. I slept when the other guy was showing what he can, so I'll like to see both of you in a paly-off. I'll call Shiki-san too." the red headed man said as he took out his cellphone and begun dialing.

"Orihara-san. You may go and prepare yourself in the green room. The play-off will start in 30 minutes." the woman said, and she didn't look amused. But Izaya ignored her and headed to the toilet instead. In the green room, there was too huge risk for Hiroki to see him.

So he trained on his special move that he learned yesterday, and admitted that it went well. With very good self-assessment, he entered the rehearsal room. He noticed that the man named Shiki sat on the woman's place, and Hiroki was in the other corner of the room.

So they begun, and when Izaya was doing all his tricks, he noticed that Hiroki tries to mirror them. When the trick ended, and the other boy was folding his cards, Izaya settled all on his special move. The jury was confused, but looked closely nonetheless, and Izaya saw anger on Hirokis face.

He ended it, folded the cards and bowed, and then he saw Shiki give him a standing ovation. The red haired man was clapping his hands too and the rest of the jury followed them.

When they ended it, the woman came back and looked at Izaya with hate in her eyes.

"That was a beautiful show. I think that everyone agrees that..." Shiki started, and Izaya saw his name forming on the mans mouth, but the woman interrupted him.

"That Orihara-san should learn that special move Bondless-san. I was out there and leaded a poll, which of them the women's considered to look more like genius, and the majority of voices were behind Hiroki. I'm sorry Orihara-san but your red eyes were listed as creepy. And the show-business is very much about the looks, you know." the woman tried to imitate Izayas smirk, but it didn't look quite like on Izaya so she gave up.

"Still, it's Orihara-san that has the natural talent here. And I don't see anything wrong with his look. There is always contact lenses to go by, right?" Shiki said, looking to the jury for acceptance but the woman interrupted him yet again.

"I think that the name of Bondless-san will be a best seller. People like the non-Japanese background, so we'll go with it." She said, looking at her clipboard.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Japanese. And so are my parents." Hiroki said, correcting his glasses and looking very upset.

"Ah, whatever. It'll sell better than Orihara Izaya anyway. Okay guys let's pack. We have to air the results tomorrow night. I thank all the participants for taking their time on this. Good bye." with these words the woman left.

After the men were moving to pack all their things, Shiki and the red haired man proceeded to Izaya.

"We apologize, Orihara-san. But this woman is the producer, you know. She know what will sell. And she is the wife of our director, so we don't really have the word here." Shiki said, and the red haired man nodded.

"Nah. It's okay. I couldn't really leave my family anyway." then he turned to Hiroki and said:

"Hiro-kun, you must know that my knowledge isn't for free. I demand the price, if you win. It's my trick after all." Izaya smiled his usual smirk even wider, and turned to the exit.

**(A/N: Lol that Hiro-kun reminded me of Junjou Romantica xD xD But Hiroki is my OC. I dunno how he looks like, so you can imagine him as you wish :D Cookies for those who'll guess who the woman is. She'll come back in this fic as well as Hiroki.**

**Feedback is love, for in next chapter Izaya will search his luck in Tokyo :D)**


End file.
